An Unexpected Birthday Gift
by Vic'chonn
Summary: Chapter 4 and Epilogue up: He betrayed me and broke my heart. He's not the man I used to love. He's someone else. How can I fall in love with a mere stranger?
1. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and Sony. The characters were used for the sake of this story. Any changes in their characterization is under the responsibility of the author.

**An Unexpected Birthday Gift**

By Vic'Chonn

August 11th, 2005

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday**

"Makimachi Misao! If you don't get out of that bathroom right now I'm going to destroy that door and then kill you!" A fuming Kaoru said as she paced frantically around the living room. Her hair was disarrray due to her morning state, her eyes were blazing blue, and her hands were grasping her robe's belt.

"Misao!" She repeated again as she stood in front of the bathroom's door. "I'm going to be late for work!"

"Five more minutes and I'll be done!" Misao answered from the other side of the door.

"You better do!" And with that, Kaoru sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Suddenly, the sound of the bell ringing made Kaoru groan.

Fuming, she went to open the door only to find her red haired fiancee standing in front of her with a bright smile and holding three cups of coffee from Starbucks.

"I take Misao's in the bathroom and you're waiting for her to come out." Kenshin said amused as Kaoru rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"What a shocker, eh? Misao, you have 55 seconds left!" Kaoru yelled again as she shut the door and took the coffees from Kenshin. She walked to the kitchen and placed them on the kitchen table. While she was doing that, Kenshin suddenly hugged her from behind and kissed the side of her neck affectionally.

"Come on, love, you shouldn't get like this. This is like everyday's routine for you so just calm down." Kenshin said as he nibbled her neck.

Kaoru breathed in deeply and shook her head. "I know but seriously, I'm going to be late for work and I need to be early there today! And stop doing that, Kenshin. Don't try to distract me, she might be your cousin and my best friend but if she doesn't get out of there now I'll strangle her."

The red haired man chuckled but paid no heed to his girlfriend's fumings. Instead, he turned her around in his arms and started to shower her with kisses on her face.

"A kiss to let the anger go away," Kenshin said after landing a kiss on Kaoru's forehead, "another one so you don't murder Misao… and another one to make you smile…"

"Kenshin…" Kaoru warned but smiled slightly at his sweet affections.

"Aw, that's sweet you guys. But Kenshin, let Kaoru go so she can take a shower." A suit-dressed Misao walked in the kitchen and took her cup of coffee. However, upon seeing Kaoru's eyes directed at her with that oh so well known I-was-waiting-for-you-to-come-out-so-I-can-kill-you expression, Misao retreated quickly to the living room and talked to the couple from there. "Or not, Kenshin! Just hold her for a bit longer while I get my stuff so I can leave the apartment."

Kenshin laughed loudly as he held Kaoru in his arms and she tried to get free.

"Don't worry, Misao. She won't do anything. Right, love?" He asked raising an eyebrow to Kaoru.

"Oh no, I won't do anything… Actually, instead of killing her with my bare hands right now, I'll kill her tonight in her sleep. Misao, you took an hour in the shower!" Kaoru said as she got away from Kenshin and walked directly to he bathroom, slamming the door shut once she was inside.

"How long for her to calm down?" Kenshin asked after he took his coffee and went to the living room to join his cousin.

"Uhm, let's see, after her shower and the lavender shower gel, she'll be like new hence no more threats. In other words, she'll be ok after the shower but will continue ranting about me taking too long." Misao said as she sat on one of the couches and check if everything she needed for the day was inside her briefcase.

"Well, Misao, an hour?" Kenshin teased.

"Hey, have you seen my hair? I tell you, it's a pain untangling it."

"Then cut it." Kenshin said nonchalantly.

"Are you insane? No way!"

Kenshin chuckled and then the two cousins continued to talk and laugh until Kaoru finished her shower. She dashed into her room and got changed as fast as she could.

_"Ah! I'm going to be late! Late! Late for my first meeting with one of our biggest clients!" _Kaoru thought as she tried to find her other heel in the mess of her closet. Once she found it, she put it on and walked to the living room.

"Misao, if you didn't need to go early to work why in the seven worlds didn't you let me take a shower first so I wouldn't be acting like a maniac now!" Kaoru demanded as soon as she saw her friend and her fiancee chatting happily while they sipped their coffees.

She took her coffee from the kitchen and grabbed her keys and her briefcase, which was sitting on the kitchen's counter.

"Ok, need to rush. Sorry, Ken love, but I have to get out of here now. I'll see you tonight. Misao, have a good day and I hope you choke with your coffee for depriving me of an early shower." She kissed Kenshin on the lips and then went to pat Misao's shoulder. After that, she left the apartment as if the very devil was chasing after her.

"Do you think she noticed it's her birthday?" Misao asked amused after the door had shut.

"I suppose with all the rushing she didn't." Kenshin shook his head and smiled at Misao. "Oh well, she'll find out once she's at the office."

Misao giggled as she stood up from the couch.

"Suppose… Anyway, dear cousin, I have to go now. I'll see you tonight then. Remember, don't let Kaoru come back home before 7:30, otherwise, we won't have time to decorate for her surprise party."

Kenshin nodded and stood up as well.

"Understood, I'll distract her. Now, I have to go to work as well but I'm really dissapointed that Kaoru forgot her own birthday. I wanted to give her a birthday kiss." Kenshin said innocently enough that Misao started to crack up.

"Oh gosh, you guys are so in love."

"That's why we're getting married."

"I know, I know, and I'll leave now before you start telling me for the zillionth time about how wonderful she is despite her cranky mood when she's deprived of her oh-so-called-early-shower."

Kenshin laughed at that. After a few minutes, both cousins walked out of the apartment and headed to their own jobs.

oo------------------------------ooo-------------------------------oo

Her heart pounced loudly and she felt as if she was dying. What met her sight was a nightmare. She choked while trying to avoid her sobs and she wirled around, ignoring the voice calling her name. She ran out of the place paying no heed to the curious eyes that were staring at her. Luckily, the elevators' doors had just opened and she got in and let the doors close back, deaf to the man telling her to stop.

At the main floor, she ran to the parking lot and quickly retrieved the keys for her car. She turned the ignition on and pushed the gas. The car started to move and not even her tears could blind the sight of a man with red hair running towards her, trying to catch the car before it could leave the building.

Wiping away the moisture from her eyes with one hand, she used the free one to make a turn to the right. Pushing the gas for one more time, she left the building and drove back home.

The only thought in her mind while she was driving, was how he could do this to her, especially during her birthday.

oo-----------------------------ooo------------------------------oo

He was a stupid, an idiot, he really was.

After the car was parked, he ran to her apartment. He hoped she was there and that he could talk to her. It didn't matter if everyone was there to witness everything for several of their friends had been invited for her surprise party.

He rang the bell once and in a few seconds, a confused Misao opened the door.

"Kenshin, what has happened?" She asked as the red haired man walked in without greeting and headed directly to Kaoru's room.

Some of the friends who had stayed in the place looked at each other awkwardly and decided that it was best to stay silent at the moment.

Kenshin knocked on Kaoru's door only to receive no answer at all. He knocked again and called her name without success.

"Kaoru love, please, open the door. I'm going to explain but please, love, open the door." He repeated the same sentences over and over again only to be greeted by silence and his friends' worried expressions.

"She just came back crying and went directly to her room. I tried calling her but she didn't answer as well. Kenshin, I've never seen her like that. What has happened for God's sake?" Misao asked fearfully, too scared to hear Kenshin's reply, too afraid to confirm her suspicions.

She was too afraid that her thoughts were true and that her cousin had hurt her best friend very deeply.

"Kenshin?" Misao questioned Kenshin when she got no reply from her cousin.

"Not now, Misao, please. I just want to get Kaoru out of there so I can talk to her. Please." Kenshin spoke as he knocked again unsuccessfully.

Several minutes ticked only to be transform into hours. Almost at midnight, Kenshin gave up knocking and sat against Kaoru's door.

Misao looked at him sadly. She approached him silently and tapped his shoulder.

"Kenshin, you can sleep in the couch." She whispered softly. "I left some blankets in there. If you need anything you know where everything is."

Kenshin looked up at her with red eyes and showed a small smile. "No, thanks. I'll stay here."

Misao wanted to say something else but she knew that once a decision was made, nothing could change her cousin's mind.

Nodding in understanding, she moved to her room and flicked the lights off. Once her door shut Kenshin's hands covered his face and he started to cry silently.

"God, what have I done? What have I done?"

oo---------------------------------ooo-----------------------------------oo

She heard her friend knocking but she wasn't ready for any answers just yet. She only wanted to cry and be alone. She didn't need anyone right now.

After a few attempts, the knocking stopped and she was left with nothing but soft murmurings that were coming probably from the people who were in the living room.

She assumed they were wondering about why she burst into the apartment weeping and sobbing during her birthday and then locked herself in her bedroom. She didn't care.

Then, she heard the bell ring and after a few minutes, she heard him knocking on the door just as her best friend had done earlier. She ignored the noise and his voice calling for her to open the door.

She tried to ignore it for a bit longer until it started to bother her. She looked for her music player inside of a drawer and turned it on. She put the headphones on and lay on her bed.

The music was loud enough to be deaf to the outside world. Several songs played and after a while, she fell asleep completely unaware of the man who continued calling for her desperately with the hopes to get an answer.

oo----------------------------------ooo----------------------------------oo

"I won't get out if he's here. I don't want to see him!" The annoyed reply came from behind the door and Misao tried to reason again.

"Come on, Kaoru, he only wants to talk. Please, I understand that you may be mad but you can talk to him. Perhaps some explanations can be made." The plead was made carefully and the man standing next to her looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I said no and that's the end of it. I don't care if he's here for another ten hours but I won't get out until he leaves this apartment."

Misao sighed

"Kaoru, love…"

"Don't you dare to call me that and get out of here now!" Kenshin was interrupted as soon as he said the last word. He breathed in deeply and tried for one more time.

"Kaoru, please get out of there so we can talk."

"I have nothing to talk with you. Please, just leave. I don't want to see you."

"You'll be late for work…" Misao tried this time.

"I don't care. I can call for sick. Now, tell him to leave or I will stay in here all day long."

Kenshin massaged his temples at Kaoru's stubbornes and walked to the living room. Misao followed him and looked at him with even eyes.

"Kenshin, I still don't know what has happened last night and I'm sure I'll know eventually. But now, she's hurt so just let her be at least for today."

"I know, but… I really need to talk to her before she does something stupid. You know how she is and I don't… Misao, no matter what, I love her immersely and I don't want to lose her." Kenshin's hands fisted at his sides and Misao stared at him with pitiful eyes.

"I know. But you're tired. Just go home and come back later. I'll try to convince her to talk to you again."

At that last part, Kenshin's head shot up from its bowed position and smiled at his cousin gratefully.

He thanked her as he hugged her and then walked towards the door.

"I'll come later, then."

Misao nodded and once the door was shut, she walked back to Kaoru's room.

"Kao, he's gone. You can come out now."

A few minutes passed and the door was ulocked. It cracked open slowly and when it was completely opened, it showed a dishelved woman with sad blue eyes.

oo--------------------------------ooo---------------------------------oo

"Good afternoon. This is Kamiya Kaoru, I know you're going to close soon but may I speak with Mrs. Yasuno, please?" Kaoru said as she played with the telephone's cord.

"What are you doing, Kaoru?" Misao's sudden voice came from behind her.

Kaoru turned her head around and indicated her to stay silent.

"Hi, how are you, Hitomi." Kaoru said turning her head back, her eyes focusing on the window in front of her.

"I'm alright," she continued. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that… Well, I was wondering if you could cancel everything… Yes, the engagement is broken…"

"Kaoru!" Misao shot up from her seat and was about to say something when Kaoru glared at her with teary eyes.

"It's sad, I know… I rather not talk about it, please… No, it's alright… So, is it ok if I meet you in half an hour?… That percentage is okay. I'm aware of your refunds policy… Great, bye and see you then. Thank you." Kaoru hung up and sighed. Misao was about to open her mouth when Kaoru stopped her.

"I don't want any questions, Misao. I know what I'm doing and I'll trust that you won't intervene."

"But how about Kenshin?"

"He made the decision for me. Now, if you excuse me, I have to meet Hitomi."

Misao saw Kaoru enter her room and reappear with a jacket on and her purse.

"See you later."

As soon as Kaoru left the apartment, Misao hurried to dial Kenshin's number, hoping that he would answer soon before it was too late.

oo------------------------------ooo-------------------------------oo

"Fuck!" Kenshin yelled as soon as he heard his cellphone voicemail. He checked his watch and swore again.

He put his suit jacket on and left his office in a hurry. Once he passed by his secretary he instructed her to call his cellphone in case of any problems since he needed to leave the office for an emergency.

At the parking lot, he turned on the car and drove as fast as he could. The only thing in his head was that he was in time to stop Kaoru. He knew she was hurt but what she was going to do was ridiculous.

His cousin's message played continously inside his mind.

He made a turn only to groan at the sight. Damn it, the traffic was terrible and he needed to get there before it was too late.

He didn't want to lose her. He wasn't going to allow her to walk away of his life like that.

_"Kenshin, it's me, Misao. Listen, I don't know where you are but as soon as you receive this message go to Yasuno's Wedding Planers Co. Kaoru called them and cancelled your wedding arrangements. Keshin, she said that you guys broke the engagement. She's heading to meet Hitomi as I'm leaving you this message. I hope you get there in time. Call me in case you need me. good luck."_

The line of cars was moving at twenty miles per hour and Kenshin started to get frustrated.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

oo--------------------------------ooo---------------------------------oo

Kaoru sat on bench in the park and stared at a random tree sadly. She looked down at the envelope with the documents she had received just a few minutes ago, and let a sob escape her mouth.

She looked at it angrily as tears began to damp her pale face.

She smiled bitterly and read the papers for the second time in one hour.

"Happy Birthday, Kaoru." She said to herself as she looked at the diamond engagement ring in her left hand. "Happy Birthday." She whispered again as she took the ring off of her finger.

oo-----------------------------------------------ooo-----------------------------------------------------------oo

After a lovely night celebrating my birthday the idea came to my mind. This is like a re-invented and "better" version of my old fic "Just One More Day." As you may have noticed, it's not happy at all. It was intended to be a one-shot but it seems that I fail miserably every single time I try to write one. Yes, I love making Kenshin and Kaoru suffer. Actually, all the characters will suffer a bit. I lack imagination when it comes to this but I'll let you guess about what Kenshin has done to Kaoru for her to act in such a way. I'm just that cruel. 

Until next chapter, and yes, this is a short story.

Vic


	2. Interlude: Waiting in Time

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is property of Nabuhiro Watsuki. The characters are only used and cruelly distorted for the purpose of this story. **

**Interlude: Waiting in time**

She had discovered too late that she wasn't for him.

She had realized on time that she could move forward and start searching for someone else.

She had tried and tried again, but at the end, it was always the same conclusion.

He had stolen her heart too early in time to do anything about it.

He had stolen it, and then broke it as if it was a simple piece of glass.

And she hated him for that.

And she hated herself for still loving him.

oo-------------------------------------ooo------------------------------------oo

As children ran around the seats of Gate 16's waiting room making some people stare at them in dislike due to the noise, a dark haired woman sat quietly reading a thick book as if she was alienated from the small chaos.

She turned a page and then tapped her fingers against the plastic seat. Sighing in boredom, she took her glasses off and put the book back in her carry on bag. She glanced at the electronic sign at the other side of the room and frowned.

It read that her flight was going to be late. This was the second the time they showed that. She had been in the airport for almost five hours and her patience was starting to run short. If it wasn't for the fact that she needed to go back for her friend's engagement celebration – and that she hadn't been home for almost over a year – she could have cared less and just gone back to her apartment and ask for a refund for her plane tickets.

Taking out her cell phone, she dialled a familiar number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hey, Misao. It's me. My flight has been delayed so I won't be back for at least another three hours. Don't go to the airport; I'll just take a cab. See you then, byes."

She left the voicemail and put her phone back inside her jacket's pocket. She looked at the sign again twitched her lips.

She still had another good hour at Gate 16 before she could be inside the plane.

oo--------------------------------------ooo---------------------------------------oo

He received the message and immediately called her secretary to check if he could cancel his next two appointments. Unluckily, it wasn't possible.

He sat annoyed at his desk and took a glance at the silver picture frame that was standing next to his computer. His lips curved up in a small smile and slender fingers traced the contours of the face of a grinning young woman.

His eyes continued to study the face he had engraved so lovingly in his memory and couldn't help but let a sad sigh out from his mouth.

"It seems that I'll have to wait for a bit longer to see you again." He whispered as he recalled their last encounter – one that had left him in despair and regret, one that he had deserved but refused to accept.

He acknowledged that it had been his fault but he didn't accept the fact that she had walked away from his life.

He needed her. He needed her because he loved her.

oo----------------------------------------ooo---------------------------------------oo

_The door opened and his back straightened as he noticed that she had come back. He rapidly stood up and took deep breaths. _

_"What are you doing here? Misao, I told you not to call him!" Kaoru demanded as she saw the red haired man standing in the middle of her living room, her cousin sitting on a couch nearby, her expression nervous and anxious. _

_"She called me because what you've just done is completely ridiculous!" Kenshin demanded as he fisted his hands. "I also have a saying in this, Kaoru!"_

_The blue eyed woman snorted and raised and eyebrow. _

_"All I know is that since last night I don't care about what you have to say. Also, there's nothing ridiculous in cancelling something that was never going to happen." _

_At her words, Kenshin's lips thinned._

_"Listen, I know how you may be feeling but please let me explain. We cannot break something we have been waiting for so long. Kaoru, please, I still love you and…"_

_"Right.__ No, you listen to me," Kaoru interrupted, fury flashing in her eyes, although the volume of her voice was still the same, "You should have thought about your so called love before you started your secret meetings with that woman. You lied to me, you betrayed me. I spent almost four years of my life believing in every single word you told me, trusting that you would care for me as you promised. I was an idiot!"_

_"Kaoru…" Kenshin tried to speak but was cut off before he could continue. ._

_"I'm not done yet!" Kaoru said, this time being louder. "I'd been having suspicions since last year but I refused to see the truth. I always told myself that you were disappearing during some weekends because you needed to have some work done for the company, even if you were in vacation time. Then, you proposed. How happy I was. All my doubts were washed away."_

_Tears started to fall from Kaoru's eyes but she suppressed a sob and continued speaking._

_"I continued loving you like a stupid fool until yesterday, when she sent me the pictures and your secret notes…" _

_Upon seeing her friend breaking down, Misao stood up slowly, attempting to go to her side to bring her some comfort. However, she was stopped by Kaoru's next words. _

_"Don't Misao. You have done enough."_

_Misao__ looked at Kaoru with pained eyes and sat back, tears also starting to fall down from her eyes.__ Kaoru stared at Kenshin and wiped away the tears that were clouding her vision. _

_"You're a liar, a fucking liar. I don't want to marry someone like you. I don't want to marry a man who doesn't respect me, who says that he loves me but that is cheating on me nonetheless."_

_Kenshin__ winced and tried to walk towards her, to hug her tightly and tell her that he had learnt his lesson, that he was a stupid bastard, that he needed her forgiveness, that he loved her more than his own life and needed her with him. _

_But__ he couldn't. _

_Her words were speaking the truth and he couldn't do anything but to stay silent, to stay rooted on his place unable to move because of the shame he felt, the regret, and the shock of knowing that she was willingly walking away from him, leaving their years of happiness behind because he was – as she had said it – a lying bastard who had betrayed her trust and love._

_"I loved you, Kenshin, more than anything in this world. But it seems that you simply didn't love me like I did." Kaoru started to move around the room and when she passed by him, she didn't look at him. She only continued moving towards her bedroom._

_"The cancellation of the contract and the refund check are in the envelope. You can take it if you want." She placed a white envelope on the coffee table. "The ring is inside as well. You don't have anything else to do in here, Kenshin. Good-bye and go home."_

_The wooden door of her room shut and a click was heard, indicating that she had locked herself._

_Misao__ looked at Kenshin and took pity on his lost expression. She shook her head and moved towards him, placing a hand on his shoulders once she was next to his side. _

_"Kenshin," She said softly, her heart aching at his sorrowful eyes. _

_"I won't accept it, Misao." Kenshin spoke, his voice cracking in the process. "I won't lose her. Not like this." He turned his head to look at his cousin. _

_Misao__ bowed her head and shook her head. _

_"I'm sorry, Kenshin." She said almost inaudibly. She raised her head and looked at his moist eyes. "She's right. You've been lying to her. How could you?"_

_He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply holding a sob in his throat. When he opened his eyes, they shone as he stared back at his cousin._

_"I won't lose her. I won't allow it."_

_After saying those words, he went to take his coat from the hanger and left the apartment. _

Kenshin's hold around the steering wheel tightened as he remembered that day. Almost two years had passed since their last meeting.

He had gone to visit her the next day but she was at work, and when he had called, she didn't answer. He tried the day after but she had left to a nearby city for a project. By the time of her return, he had been sent out of the country for a month to seal an important contract. He had come back home with the hopes to win her back; however, those hopes sank when he learnt that she had accepted to be transferred to another country for a year.

From then on, endless hours were spent in her search. Phone calls were made only to find out that the numbers that were given to him were either wrong or had changed over the months.

She had occasionally written to her friends and he had gotten her address from his cousin, however, when he sent her long letters, only short replies arrived with the simple words of leaving her alone, that she didn't have anything to do with him anymore. Most of the times, there were no replies at all.

Life was punishing him for his mistakes and he knew it. But he had suffered enough, of that he was sure. He had lost the love of his life and he was condemned to be trapped in a living nightmare.

Professionally, he was still the successful executive who earned good amounts of money each month. Women liked him and they were more than delighted to spend hours with him just for the sake of having him next to them. He was the reason of envy among men and some women. Anything he wanted he could basically have.

But he didn't want anything but her.

He missed her warmth, her comfort, her smiles, and her love.

He needed her for she was why he wanted to be a better man.

He needed his light back, his other side.

Pain had been eating him. His heart was starting to break by each passing second.

He had paid for his stupidity and he had paid a lot. Life needed to reward him now. It was only fair.

She was coming back tonight and he couldn't wait to see her again.

To ask for her forgiveness, and if possible, to ask for her love for one more time.

oo-----------------------------------ooo------------------------------------oo

Kaoru lay on her bed exhausted after her long journey back home. She didn't even bother to change from her jeans and sweater into her pyjamas. She was just too tired to care.

She blankly stared at her darkened ceiling and heard the faint noises that were coming from the living room, where Misao and her long time boyfriend were watching a movie.

She was glad she was back. She really was, but she wasn't thrilled by the idea that one of these days she was going to see him again. He had tried to contact her so many times but during all those opportunities, she had simply refused to. She knew it was childish from her part – not to accept any explanations – but nobody could blame her. Who would want explanations when everything had been laid on the table so clearly?

Kenshin had been cheating on her for an entire year, even before he had proposed, and by what his "lover" had told her during a phone call, it seemed that he hadn't intended to break up that affair anytime soon. Even more, the other woman had dared to tell her that she was the one in their way because Kenshin was only marrying her out of pity.

_Kaoru's hold around the phone tightened at the words of the stranger in the other line._

_"He doesn't want you. The pictures speak for themselves. He has been with me for a long time, and he's only marrying you because he feels sorry for you. He told me that he would get a divorce as soon as possible, but it doesn't make sense to go through all that hassle. It's better for you to finish it now, you know?" The voice was sluggish yet very serious. _

_"Stop it, stop it now, please." Kaoru's eyes started to moisten as she struggled for words. "If you're a prankster, please, this is not funny." She continued difficultly._

_"This is not a joke. You have the pictures, and if you don't believe me, come to his office today around __5:30__. I'm supposed to meet him today at that time. Well, actually, I meet him almost everyday at that time in his office…"_

_Kaoru couldn't handle it anymore and hang up the phone. This was just a bad dream, a bad dream she was going to wake up from pretty soon. She was going to open her eyes and find herself inside her apartment with all her friends over there to celebrate her birthday. Kenshin was going to hug her, kiss her, and then tell her how much he loved her._

_Nothing that that woman had told her was true. _

_But__ the pictures on her desk showed otherwise. _

Kaoru let a loud sigh come out of her mouth and rolled to lie on her stomach. It wouldn't take long for him to know that she was back since Misao was his cousin, and although Kaoru knew her best friend understood her feelings towards Kenshin, Misao was still Kenshin's relative.

Kaoru knew Misao loved her like a sister, but she also loved Kenshin very dearly. Somehow, Misao wanted to protect them both but in the process, she just couldn't. One way or the other, someone had to be hurt.

Misao had suspected about Kenshin having an affair early in time, but she had dismissed the possibility when he asked for Kaoru's hand. However, those suspicions came back a month before the wedding but she kept shut because she wanted to be absolutely sure before she hurt her best friend with the heart-breaking news. Too bad that fate screwed up everything and Kaoru found out in the worst way possible.

The little wench Kenshin had been having an affair with called Kaoru and sent her pictures on her birthday. And to make matters even worse, she had told Kaoru that she was meeting him at his office later on the day if she needed a confirmation. Of course, Kaoru went and her body went rigid when she indeed found the two of them kissing on his desk, him above her.

Kaoru was devastated and angry, even at Misao for not letting her know of her unconfirmed suspicions. Anything would have helped her to avoid all the pain she went through.

But the past was in the past, and though the pain was still there, she needed to move on.

Kaoru got off her bed when she heard a knock on her door. It was Aoshi, Misao's boyfriend.

"Misao asks if you want some food in case you haven't eaten in the plane." He asked with a polite tone.

The blue-eyed woman shook her head and offered him a small smile.

"I'm okay, Aoshi. I'm just tired. Thanks for the offer though."

Aoshi nodded and retreated to the kitchen where Misao was putting a frozen spinach quiche inside the oven.

"She doesn't want anything." Aoshi spoke as he sat at the kitchen table.

Misao shut the oven's door close and turned to look at Aoshi.

"Did she look ok?" Misao asked concerned.

Aoshi eyed his girlfriend questioningly before he spoke again.

"Sort of. She said she was tired."

Misao nodded and started towards the living room. Aoshi followed from behind.

She sat on the couch she had been sitting moments ago, a frown marring her face.

"What's the problem, Misao?" Aoshi spoke concerned.

His girlfriend looked up at him and blinked several times before offering him a watery smile.

"Nothing, everything is alright. Come, let's just finish the movie."

oo-------------------------------------ooo-----------------------------------oo

"Is she here?" Kenshin asked excitedly and nervously at the same time. He had left home early so he could go to see Kaoru before going to work.

Misao shook her head sadly and let him enter the apartment.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin, but she left early this morning. She went jogging and she said that she was going to run some errands before coming back."

Dejectedly, Kenshin sat down on the loveseat that was in front of him with a heavy moan.

"Do you know how long it may take her?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

Misao sat next to Kenshin and looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I know you have been waiting for this for very long but you must know that she may not be ready to talk to you yet."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked, surprised at his cousin's words.

"Well, she's still hurting, Ken, and… I don't know, what happened between the two of you, I mean, what you did wasn't nice…"

"I know!" Kenshin groaned.

"She was reluctant to come back, you know? She's only here because a very close friend begged her to come for her engagement party. I mean, Kaoru misses Tokyo and what not, but being abroad has helped her to heal a bit, but she's not completely healed yet."

Silence followed and the only noise that could be heard was the occasional honking of some cars from outside.

"You know I love her still, right?"

Misao closed her eyes and opened them again. She took Kenshin's hand in both of hers.

"I know, Kenshin, but…"

"And you know that I regret everything I did."

Misao nodded her head.

"And you also know that I've suffered as well after her departure. Then," Kenshin looked at Misao and his amethyst eyes pierced at her aqua ones. "Help me, Misao. I need her. Now more than ever."

Misao continued staring at Kenshin and then she turned her head away.

She loved Kaoru and she knew that right now, her best friend still needed time. However, Kenshin's suffering was also too unbearable. Seeing him like this, waiting desperately for a chance whenever he could during all this time, was just too painful.

"Alright. I'll do what I can."

At her words, Kenshin suddenly hugged her very tightly.

"Thank you."

Misao patted his back.

"I'll call you if she stays long enough for you to meet her here."

Kenshin moved apart and smiled brightly at Misao for the first time in what it seemed like ages.

"You're the best."

Misao smiled back.

"But Kenshin, I have one condition for you."

The red haired man raised an eyebrow and nodded once to consent his approval.

"If things work out but you hurt her again, you're done buddy."

Kenshin chuckled but agreed nonetheless.

_"I hope everything works out for you."_

Misao thought as she watched her cousin leave the apartment and close the door behind him.

_"Good luck, Kenshin."_

oo---------------------------------------------------ooo-------------------------------------------------------oo

This was long! It was supposed to be the last chapter before the final one but now it ended up being just an interlude! I tell you people, the more I write the longer this is getting.

Oh well, until next time,

Vic


	3. A Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. The characters are only used and cruelly distorted for the sake of this story**

**Chapter 2: A Birthday Surprise**

The three miles she had jogged and then ran had been refreshing like cool water after a long journey in the desert. It had helped Kaoru to clear her mind – literally speaking – and think of nothing else but of how good it felt to spring freely on the ground.

Turning into a corner of a familiar street she hadn't been for what it seemed like ages, Kaoru spotted her favourite coffee shop and entered in with a single thought in her mind: to get her usual chai latte with raspberry syrup and her special oatmeal cookie. After she paid for the bill, she left the place with her coffee in her right hand and a paper bag with her cookie in the other.

Kaoru walked straight for a few blocks when she recognized the park she used to sit at during some sunsets. Following the cemented path between the pure green, she found a bench where she could sit at and suited herself.

She was almost done with her cookie when someone tapped her shoulder and Kaoru turned her head.

She stared for a few seconds before she blinked and a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Megumi!" Kaoru sprang upwards and went to hug her long time friend; her coffee and cookie completely forgotten on the wooden seat.

Megumi hugged her back and grinned brightly as they separated.

"I missed you, too, Kao."

Both of them sat on the bench, excited about finding each other after losing touch when Megumi had moved to a different city a few years back.

"I can't believe it. How have you been?" Kaoru asked as her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight of the early morning.

"Very good. I have a job that pays well, my boyfriend is really nice despite our random arguments about insignificant things, I live in a lovely apartment… Things are just great. How about you, Kao? What have you been doing? Are you still with that guy you mentioned in one of your early letters?"

For a brief moment, Kaoru's face darkened but she dismissed it with a small grin.

"No…" She shook her head a couple of times before continuing. "We broke up long ago… I'm fine. I just came back from working abroad for a year. But tell me, you having a boyfriend? You mean steady boyfriend, right?" Kaoru asked amused as she recalled the times when she used to tease Megumi about her disposable boys.

Megumi humped and sighed.

"It seems you haven't changed a lot for the last six years."

Kaoru nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

"Anyways, firstly, my ex boyfriends were not exactly disposable. They just couldn't hold my interest long enough for me to stay with them. Secondly, I've been with Sano for the last three years and he's great. He has his defects but he is… how would you put it, the man of my dreams?"

At that, Kaoru burst out laughing and had to tell herself that she needed to stop before Megumi would start getting angry.

"Oh well, who would have thought… That's definitely something. But I'm happy for you, Meg, I really am."

Kaoru took one of Megumi's and patted it tenderly. Megumi returned the gesture but before Kaoru could continue with another question, she stopped her with one of her own.

"You haven't told me anything about you yet, Kao. How come you broke up with this guy? From your letters, it seemed that you were so into him, and how come you went abroad?"

Kaoru fidgeted on her seat and shrugged her shoulders before answering.

"Just things… Things I prefer not to talk about," Kaoru added as she saw that Megumi was going to make more enquiries about the boyfriend topic. "And yes, I still live with Misao. She's a nice girl. As for the job abroad, well, the company I work with thought that I was fit for it so they offered me the opportunity and I accepted."

"Oh, that's fantastic."

"Yes. I was placed in Australia, Sydney to be exact, and it was wonderful. However, Tae is getting married so I couldn't miss her engagement party… and well, I missed home as well."

Suddenly, Megumi blinked in surprise.

"Tae is getting married? Our Tae? With whom and how come I knew nothing about it!"

Kaoru giggled at Megumi's words. Poor Megumi, she had been away for too long.

"Yes, she's getting married although they haven't announced a specific date yet, which is understandable since they still need to make an official announcement about their engagement. As for the lucky guy, well, I only know that his name is Katsura."

Megumi's mouth formed an "o" as she nodded.

A small morning breeze started, and Megumi brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"And you didn't know anything because you were not where you supposed to be. Tae told me that she sent you a letter to Okinawa a few months ago but that it had been returned to her. Where were you, woman?"

At her blue eyed friend's question, Megumi blushed a bit and played with her fingers before answering.

"Well, uhm… Sano decided that it would be nice to tour around Europe before we moved to Tokyo and…"

"Hold it." Kaoru interrupted as soon as the words "moved to Tokyo" registered in her brains. "So you're living over here instead of Okinawa? Now…"

Megumi nodded sheepishly and flashed a silly grin.

"Yeah. Sano was transferred to Tokyo. I came back three weeks ago. Crazy, eh?"

"Surprising, I would say. And here I thought that you were going to stay in Okinawa."

"Well, life is full of surprises, isn't it?"

"Definitely."

Kaoru took a glance of her watch, and when she noticed how long she had been away from her apartment, she stood up slightly alarmed.

"Oh my. I wish I could stay longer but I have to go back now. We still have so much to talk about, Meg. Do you have a number or anything so I can contact you?" Kaoru said as she stretched one arm.

"You know what? Sano's having a birthday party tomorrow night. You should come so you can meet him, and at the same time, this would be a perfect chance for us to finish our catching up. Here," Megumi took out a small notepad from her purse and started writing on it. "This is the address and my cell phone number."

Kaoru took the piece of paper and put it inside of one of her sweatpants' pockets.

"Thank you. I'll see you then. I have to rush now."

With a last hug, Kaoru started towards the park's exit.

oo----------------------------------ooo--------------------------------oo

Kenshin entered into his office and settled himself comfortably on his leathered chair. He turned on his computer and waited for it to start when a loud knock on his door was heard.

"Come in." He said as he looked up to see who it was. "Hi Sano. What's the matter? Anyone messed up in the marketing department?"

A tall man with brown hair closed the door and placed himself on one of the two seats in front of Kenshin's mahogany desk.

"Hi Kenshin. No, no one messed up yet. I'm coming here for other issues. Well, as you may know, tomorrow is my birthday and my girlfriend has planed a party for me, so I was wondering if you wanted to go." Sano said as he started to play with the miniature pendulum that was on Kenshin's desk.

"Sure. What time?"

"Around eight."

Kenshin lifted his head and smiled at his friend and smiled at his partner.

Sano had arrived to the company's branch in Tokyo a few weeks ago; however, it only took him a few hours to gain everyone's sympathy and friendship. He was from Okinawa though his hometown was Kyoto, just like him.

After learning about that similar fact between them both, Kenshin had discovered that there were more things they had in common, their distaste for the head of the marketing department for once. The new man that was in charge – although not their superior – was just as annoying as the bugs that would fly around one during a picnic in the park.

Their friendship became stronger as the days passed and now it seemed as if they had been long time friends since forever.

"Alright. I'll stop by around that time."

"Cool. You can help me to select the kind of drinks I'll be serving during lunch. See you later, buddy." Sano stood up and waved a hand before he closed the door behind him.

oo------------------------------ooo-------------------------------oo

Kaoru opened the door only to discover a concentrated Misao sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Anything interesting in the news?" Kaoru mumbled as she sat next to her friend and took off her heels.

Misao reached to the coffee table for her mug of tea and took a sip before answering. "Uhm, nothing really. Just the same stuff, as usual. Home is assaulted, movie star is getting divorced, taxes are raising…" She shrugged as continued sipping her beverage.

The blue eyed woman cocked her head to the side before groaning tiredly.

"Tiring day?"

Kaoru only nodded as she covered her eyes with her left arm and rested her head against two big cushions.

Misao sighed and stood up and started to the kitchen for some more tea. As she poured the liquid in her mug, she asked in a careful tone.

"Kaoru, you know… Kenshin called."

Kaoru's arm dropped from her face and she lightly raised her head.

"I knew you would tell him." There wasn't resentment in Kaoru's voice but Misao knew too well that her friend was not happy with her.

"Come on, Kaoru. He has tried to talk to you during all this time and you have ignored him regardless of his efforts. What he did was beyond terrible, but at least give him a chance… to become friends again."

Kaoru sat up and stared at her friends with an unreadable expression. When she finally spoke, a frown was adorning her face.

"I-I can't, Misao."

Misao closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Why, Kaoru? He has suffered a lot as well. How can't you see that, how can't you understand? He just wants to talk to you, is that so much to ask? You were always so nice, why not now? I'm not saying that you should forget everything and just pretend that nothing has happened. But at least, at least help him to lessen his guilt."

She couldn't take it anymore. During these two years, she had seen how her cousin had tried almost the impossible to just talk to Kaoru in the phone, even for one minute. Any man would have moved on and just start anew, but for Kenshin, Kaoru meant too much and he couldn't rest unless he had redeemed himself to some extent. He needed her forgiveness – something that her friend seemed not be able to give him yet. Misao understood that Kaoru was still hurt and that the pain she felt was still fresh, but she was being too cruel, too cold-hearted to see that Kenshin needed a second chance, a chance that wasn't necessarily getting together, but a chance that meant to lessen his own suffering. The man was simply desperate.

"I just can't, alright? I can't. Why don't you underts…"

"Why don't you understand as well that he's suffering just as much as you are!" This time, Misao's voice was exasperated and her free hand was fisting, her knuckles white from the applied strength.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and stood abruptly from the couch. Without a second glance, she started moving towards her bedroom.

"Damn it, Kaoru, don't walk away!" Misao demanded, following from behind.

"I'm too tired to argue. I'm going to bed." Kaoru kept walking.

"You're being childish, Kaoru. I thought that after all this time away you would come back with some more sense."

Kaoru turned the knob of her room's door and opened it; however, she didn't step in but just stood in the doorway.

"You're my best friend and I appreciate your support in all the hardships I went through, but Kenshin deserves it so please, don't intervene anymore. I know I'm hurting him but I just can't forgive him that easily. Maybe one day, but not now."

"You're not being reasonable…"

"I'm reasonable," Kaoru interrupted, "I never asked him to continue looking for me. I left him with a clear path. I specifically let him know that we were through and he could do whatever he wanted with his life. That he… that he could stay with that woman. If she wasn't what he expected, then it's not my fault."

Misao grabbed Kaoru's arm and turned her around. "He looks for you because he still has feelings for you, can't you see? It won't cost you anything to see him again." Her aqua eyes pleaded silently as they glistened in the darkened doorway.

"You don't get it."

"What I don't get? Tell me, Kaoru. I can't just stay away and watch how two of the people I love the most live miserably." The grip around Kaoru's arm tightened but she didn't complain.

"I'll break down and I'll hate him and myself even more. I'll hate myself because even now I can't forget him, I can't stop thinking of the 'what it could have been'. And I'll hate him even more for betraying me, for hurting in such a way that nobody has. I'll hate him for not being the man he promised me he was, would be.

"Misao, I'm conscious that what I have been doing has hurt us both, and that it has been affecting you as well, but please, all I ask you is to let me be. I should probably give him another chance since – as you said – he still has some feelings for me and I myself can't stop thinking of him. But sadly, my heart hasn't healed completely. There are pieces that are lost, pieces that I can't recover. I need time to look for them, time to find answers, time to learn how to turn that hatred into something else."

Kaoru placed her free hand on top of Misao's and smiled faintly at her as small teardrops appeared in her eyes.

"I need time, Misao. Don't push me. If he really wants me, he can wait. I'm waiting as well."

Misao stared at Kaoru with moistened eyes and nodded after a long moment of silence. Slowly, she retrieved her hand and embraced her friend.

The minutes ticked and life continued going on, but for the two embraced friends standing in a dim lightened hallway, time stopped to allow them to share their unvoiced pains and concerns. Questions and answers lingered in the air, some spoken, others hidden safely in their own souls. Their friendship made them one but at the same time, it let them be free and independent for there were things that needn't be shared. Each of them simply understood.

oo-----------------------------------ooo----------------------------------oo

"Kao, this is Sanosuke Sagara, my fiancée."

Kaoru smiled pleasantly and offered her hand to the man standing in front of her, not before wishing him Happy Birthday and handing her gift. Sano took it and curtsied exaggeratedly, making Megumi roll her eyes and mutter something about rooster heads that liked to show off.

"I heard that." Sano said indignantly as he pinched his fiancée's nose.

Megumi only sighed and scrunched her affected nose. All the meanwhile, Kaoru giggled with amusement at the couple.

"So Sanosuke, how do you like Tokyo so far?" Kaoru asked a few minutes later when the three of them were sitting comfortably in the living room and having some drinks.

Before answering, Sano took a sip of his Margarita and adjusted his hold on Megumi, who was cuddling next to him. "It's alright. My colleagues are mostly really good people so I can't complain. And by the way, Sano sounds better. Just call me that, ok?" He smiled cheekily and continued drinking.

"Don't drink that much, Sano. The night is still young." Megumi elbowed him slightly on his ribs, and although Sano grunted, he complied quite obediently by leaving his glass on the coffee table.

Kaoru watched them with something akin to longing. It had been so long since she had been and had showed that kind of affection to anyone. She missed to be embraced lovingly, to be cherished reverently, to have someone to love with blind passion and be love in the same way. She was lost in her thoughts and it was only when she saw Sano stood up, that she realized she had been spacing out. Apparently, she had missed part of what he was saying as well.

"… so if you excuse me, I'll be back in a sec." Sano finished as he gave Megumi a light kiss on her cheek and nodded to Kaoru.

Once he was away, Megumi turned to Kaoru and made a gesture with her eyes, one that Kaoru knew too well to miss. The blue eyed woman smirked.

"He seems nice and he's not bad at all, though I have to agree with you, that hair of his is really wild."

Megumi's face brightened as if she had been told that she won the lottery.

"I told you, he's the man of my dreams."

Kaoru was about to answer when Megumi noticed Sano calling her. She excused herself and Kaoru was left on her own.

Noticing that she had nothing to do on that couch, unless she wanted to watch how the couple in the seat next to hers was starting to make out in a way that was not polite in public, Kaoru took her drink and walked towards the French doors that led to the apartment's balcony.

She was tapping her foot as it followed the rhythm of a song and turned around after hearing Megumi's faint voice calling her name. She looked at her direction and laughed as she saw her doctor friend signalling for her to be part of a board game that was taking place in the middle of the living room.

However, as soon as her laughter had started, it died almost immediately as she recognized a too familiar man sitting next to Sano and about to throw the dices. He had his head bowed so he couldn't see her. Good.

Kaoru smiled apologetically at Megumi and shook her head, and in a blink of an eye, Kaoru quickly moved to the kitchen.

She breathed in deeply as she leaned heavily against the preparation island in the middle of the kitchen.

Of all things to expect, this was not definitely one of them. A troubled expression marred her face as she went to the refrigerator for a drink. After adding some ice from her glass, she kept still in the centre of the kitchen, weighing her decision of leaving or staying at the party.

_"If I leave, Megumi will be hurt. After all, we haven't even talked properly. But if I stay, he'll notice me one way or the other, and that's the least of things I want." _

Kaoru bit her lip and played with her glass of soda, ignoring the people who were coming in and out of the room. She stayed for a bit longer until a decision was made. Puffing heavily, she started to the sink and left her glass there. Kaoru turned to the door when it opened and startled blue met surprised amethyst.

oo----------------------------------ooo----------------------------------oo

Kenshin was enjoying the evening and it seemed that it couldn't get better.

Earlier in the night, twenty minutes ago, to be exact, he had arrived to Sano's and was surprised to find that almost everyone who worked in their department was there, besides some other colleagues from the other floors and strangers he assumed were either Sano's friends from outside the office, or Megumi's. Nevertheless, it was a nice party. The music was good – not too loud or too low, just perfect – and the food and the drinks were more than satisfying.

When Sano found him, he had declared that it was time for board games since 1. He knew Kenshin was very good at them for his luck was always great when it came to these games, and 2. He could bet on him – much to Megumi's annoyance – and probably end up wining in more than one way.

And wining he had been.

So far, Sano had made one their co-workers – John – drink three shots of tequila in a row after losing to a bet with Sano that Kenshin wasn't going to land on the option "Chance" (they were playing Monopoly) but instead, he was going to land on "Collect $100." After that, Sano had won fifty dollars after declaring that one of the players was going to declare bankruptcy although he seemed far from it. Definitely, Sano was having one hell of a night.

Noticing that his glass of vodka and orange juice was almost empty, Kenshin called for a stop and went to the kitchen for a refill. However, as soon as he opened the door, he almost dropped the glass and just stared at the shocked woman standing in front of him.

"Kaoru." He managed to say her name after recovering from his surprise.

Kenshin walked closer to her and raised a hand to touch her face in the attempt to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. He was a good drinker but he hadn't drunk much for a very long time, so this could be just a game of his mind.

When his hand was too close to touch skin, Kaoru stepped back and dropped her gaze. Kenshin was about to say something when Sano entered the kitchen, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Oi Kenshin, I was wondering where you went. We're waiting for you out there… Oh, hey Kaoru. Looking for a drink?" Sano casually asked as he opened the refrigerator and took two beers out of it.

Noticing the weird way in which Kenshin was looking at Kaoru, and how she was glued to her spot, Sano frowned and then smirked mischievously as if he had discovered something he could take advantage of.

"Oh yeah, Kenshin, buddy, this is Megumi's long time friend, Kaoru Kamiya. Kaoru, this is my partner in the office and best friend here in Tokyo, Kenshin Himura. Oh well, have to hand these," Sano showed the beers he had in his hands. "So I'll see you back out there."

The kitchen door opened again only that this time, someone was going out.

Kaoru continued immobile but Kenshin started to the counter and left his glass over there. Turning around, he stared at the woman he had been thinking of for the last two years and ran a hand through his hair.

Letting a breath come out from his mouth, his eyes sparkled and he allow a small smile play on his lips.

"What a surprise, Kaoru. How-how are you?" He stuttered – not even noticing that he was doing it – and kept eyeing her, waiting for her next reaction.

Kaoru blinked twice before realizing that she hadn't been moving at all for quite a while, and felt somehow stupid and angry at herself for reacting in such a way. She breathed in deeply as well, just like Kenshin had done previously, and spoke in a small voice.

"Good. You?" She asked more out of politeness than having the desire to start a conversation. In fact, she wanted to go back to the living room and let the hosts know that she needed to go home.

The red haired man shifted on his spot but never broke eye contact with the woman before him. His hands suddenly itched to touch her, to caress her cheek, but he held back and put them inside the pockets of his pants.

He murmured a "good" for a reply and Kaoru nodded her head, but well too soon she was starting towards the door and he knew exactly what her intentions were: to escape, to get away from him, to avoid him.

"Wait." His voice came out too pleading. Kaoru stopped in her tracks and muttered a "hum" before turning to look at him.

"I-I want to talk to you."

Kaoru pondered for a moment, oblivious to the hopeful look on Kenshin's face or his sudden hold of breath.

_"I suppose… well… I'm not sure… but, I suppose we can have a small talk." _

"Alright," Kaoru answered and Kenshin let the out the breath he was holding. "But… not now. I don't think this is the right time." Kaoru continued. After a brief silence, Kenshin nodded in agreement and his demeanour changed completely. His face brightened and the smile it showed was sincere. He took grabbed one of Kaoru's hands and squeezed it softly to let her know his gratefulness.

Kaoru let him have his way but retrieved her hand after sensing his reluctance to let go of her.

"Thank you."

Kaoru offered him a small smile and left for the living room. Kenshin saw her disappear behind the wooden door and couldn't help but widen his smile after he realized what had just happened.

_"Finally… Oh Kaoru, finally I'll have my chance." _

He went back to the living room to continue his game and gladly noticed that Kaoru was still in the party. Of course, during the rest of the night, she kept her distance and only joined him for some non-substantial chitchat after being "dragged" by Megumi, Sano, or other people.

But he didn't care. She was there and she had accepted to meet him at some point. That's all he needed. That, and the possibility of surreptitiously steal some glances at her when nobody was attentive enough to notice.

oo----------------------------------------------------ooo------------------------------------------------------oo


	4. Interlude: Truths Beneath Lies

Hello, everyone. Sorry for the long wait but this semester has proven to be very hectic for me. One wave of problems came after another, as well as more responsibilities. I'm doing my best to update but if it takes too long – such as this time – please do understand. Thanks and Happy Thanksgiving!

Vic

PS: the following chapter is an **interlude**, hence, it doesn't necessarily follow the time sequence from the previous chapter.

**Rated for language, so beware!**

oo---------------------------------------------------ooo-------------------------------------------------------oo

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. The characters are only used for the purpose of this story.**

**Interlude: Truths beneath lies**

_Falling in love with you was a mistake. Inevitably, I invited suffering into my life and now, I can't make it leave me. _

_One step_ _at a time, but I always took half, just because I wanted to wait for you even if you would walk farther away from me. _

_I close my eyes and hope that my heart doesn't burst; I hope that my heart doesn't burn because of all the pain. _

_And I let you walk back, and I let you try to take my heart again. But this time everything is so different. I'm not my old self anymore, and you… you're not the same man I used to know. You're someone else. I'm someone else. _

_Can two perfect strangers fall in love again? _

oo------------------------ooo-------------------------oo

Kenshin looked up from his desk and kept a straight face as he looked at the person in front of him.

"I told you not to come anymore." He said with a tone that didn't leave room for any arguments.

She cocked her head to the side and frowned. Then, she smirked before she moved to seat in one side of the room.

"Why? It's because of her? Come on, a few months ago and you didn't care if she found out."

Kenshin slammed his fist on his desk startling the woman before he stood up and hissed.

"I cared… I always cared. I… It was a terrible mistake. But before I could get out of this mess, you had to play the card hidden in your sleeve. You're the one who complicated everything."

The woman laughed and moved her fingers mockingly in front of him.

"You'll stay with me, Kenshin. Otherwise, she'll know."

Kenshin glared at her with hard eyes and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"I despise you." He said as he moved back to his seat.

"My, my… you didn't say that when you first slept with me."

"I was drunk!" Kenshin defended himself with no avail.

The woman stood up and moved to the door. "You can't escape Kenshin. You leave me and your contract with my brother will be done. You know how much you need it… And as for your beloved girlfriend… Don't worry, she won't be on our way."

The door closed and Kenshin fisted his hands.

He was trapped between two walls. Maybe, maybe if he just played along with her and let her had her way until the contract was done, then he could just leave her like he should have done all those months ago.

But, what if she told Kaoru? Then, then his life would be even more miserable. He was afraid.

And he didn't know what to do.

oo---------------------------ooo---------------------------oo

"Hello?"

One beat, two beats, and suddenly he was wondering if his heart would explode.

"Hello? If this is a jok…"

"Kaoru." He breathed her name and he had the knowing sensation that right now, her eyebrows were knitted in a deep frown.

He heard her sigh and he held his breath, waiting for her reply.

"I'm busy." She said harshly.

It was the same excuse she used the last time he had called her – the first time he had called her.

"I-I know… I mean, I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

He knew she was still hurt, after all this time, he knew she couldn't forgive him. Yet again, who would?

"About us."

He heard her sigh again and a long silence followed.

"There's no us." Her tone was dry, so distant, so far away from him.

"Kaoru, you didn't give me the chance to…"

"You didn't need one. Listen, Kenshin. I'm tired. I'm tired of this. There's nothing between us, not anymore. You made a choice and I made mine. Go ahead with your life and enjoy the good times you were having behind my back. You don't need to hide it from me anymore, so what's the problem with that? Go ahead and leave me alone. Let me go on with my life."

"But Kaoru, I need…"

"You don't need me." She cut him off, knowing too well the next words that were going to come out from his mouth. They were the same words he had said the first time he had called her. They were the same words he had written on the four letters she had sent to her.

"You never did and you proved it yourself. Kenshin, leave me alone."

"No, I-I can't, I lo…"

"Goodbye Kenshin." Kaoru cut him off again, and before he could reply, she hung up the phone.

"I love you." Kenshin whispered as he listened to the dead line of the phone. "Too much to let you go."

oo-----------------------------ooo------------------------------oo

His eyes were narrowed and possessed a deadly glint as he entered through the door.

"How dare you!" He burst in anger, startling at the woman sitting behind a mahogany desk.

She ignored his outburst and smiled calmly.

"Oh, Kenshin, sweetheart, you left me yesterday. Why? You couldn't catch up with your little bird?" She said sweetly as she stood up and walked towards the enraged man.

He pushed her away as she tried to encircle him with her arms. Her own eyes narrowed in annoyance and she raised an eyebrow.

"How dare you, bitch! You told her, you fucking told her. Who do you think you are!" He said as his hands fisted. He was trying to control himself, he was trying but it was not working. He wanted nothing more than to strangle her, slap her… He had never been violent to the opposite sex, but that scoundrel in front of him had ruined his life.

How much he hated her.

"I told you, Kenshin. One way or the other, you are going to be mine. You managed to get rid off me but I don't lose, sweetheart. I never lose." The woman said arrogantly as she sat on her desk again.

Kenshin's hands trembled in fury and he took deep breaths before speaking.

"You bitch. You manipulated me to get into your pants. You took advantage of the situation. You knew I needed the deal with your brother… I was so stupid. I should have just let it go. If I knew it would cost me so much, I would have never made the deal… you filthy whore."

"Tsk, tsk… you wound me with your hard words, Kenshin." She spoke in fainted pain. "But I like you. Come on, your little bird isn't on the way anymore. Forget about her."

The sudden sound of two hands hitting against her desk brought some fear in her expression. When she raised her head and look at deep amber eyes, she knew she had crossed her limit.

"Listen here, I don't fucking care about you. I never did. I only accepted that date with you because you said we could discuss how to convince your brother to accept the deal with my company. But instead, you whore, you got me drunk and things got fucked up. You threatened me to keep me and it worked for a while. But your own brother knew of the games you were playing, bitch, and that was my escape…" Kenshin's eyes blazed in the afternoon light and this time he greeted his teeth as he spoke. "But you didn't like to lose and you had to go and tell Kaoru… You dared to show up in my office and try to seduce me. You made her go there and watch… You bitch!"

His words were sinking slowly but that wasn't the reason she was still. She had never seen a man that enraged before. His eyes frightened her.

"You fucked me up… She's leaving me because of you… I don't care what you'll do next, but be warned, show your fucking face again, play another one of your tricks, and you'll regret it, bitch."

And with that, he left slamming the door shut.

She stared at her front and brought a hand to her racing heart. And almost immediately, she knew it.

She had lost, but in this instance, she didn't care. She knew if she tried something else, she'd regret it big time.

oo-----------------------------ooo----------------------------oo

Kaoru thought she knew him but she had been wrong. She had been so blind.

Of course he had never wanted her. He had been acting bizarrely a couple of months ago, and she had started to doubt him. However, it seemed that her love had gotten the best of her. How stupid.

She should have never accepted his proposal of marriage. She should have never accepted and bring her hopes high. He had betrayed her, lied to her… and yet, and yet she was still in love with him.

"Agh!" She cried in frustration as she sat among the crowd waiting for the next flight.

She scanned at the ticket in her hands. It didn't matter anymore. She was going away for a while, perhaps that would help her heal… and forget him.

She was glad the company had offered her this opportunity. Somehow, it seemed as if it was fate asking her for forgiveness for bringing to her someone like him.

It owned her, fate owned her the tears she had shed uncontrollably in the last couple of days. It owned her the pain that still existed in her heart, and it owned her the years she had spent blindly caring for him, dreaming for him to give her something he had never been able to give.

A voice called for the passengers and she stood up slowly. She looked outside through the tall glassy windows and smiled bitterly.

She would miss Japan, but it was for the best. She needed to get away.

She needed to forget the lies he had hidden underneath his seeming truths.

She crossed a door and then it shut. A couple of minutes later, she was already in the air, flying far away.

oo---------------------------------------ooo------------------------------------oo

He drank in the darkness of his room, his hand clutching crystal glass.

She had left when he was gone, she had left… and he couldn't do anything to bring her back.

He hadn't had the chance to talk to her after that night in her apartment, he hadn't been able to tell her the truths beneath all the lies he had made.

He deserved it, he knew it, but on the other hand, he was also a victim.

That whore had threatened him, lied to him and make him betray the love of his life. He had never intended to hurt her, cause her so much pain.

He couldn't turn back time and he couldn't fix anything now. He was left alone without her; he was left alone with his dreams and fantasies of a life together with her.

He sank to his knees as he left the glass to one side, and holding a photograph to his chest, he let himself weep for what he had lost.

"Kaoru, love…" His voice cried, calling her name as if she would reappear again.

But he was alone.

oo--------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------oo

Ew, so cheesy-ish to me, but I couldn't write it in another way. LOL, I'm portraying Kenshin as weak-y when it comes to Kaoru… sigh.

Till next time,

Vic


	5. Preparations

Hello,

The end is approaching. Hope people are still interested in this story. Thanks for reading!

Vic

oo-----------------------------------------------ooo-----------------------------------------------------------oo

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. The characters are only used and cruelly distorted for the sake of this story.**

**Chapter 3: Preparations**

"So how was it?" The question was asked as soon as she had stepped in the apartment.

Kaoru left her keys on the small reception table she and Misao had close to the door, and then walked to sit on the loveseat in front of the TV.

Misao was sitting upright on the couch next to her and her expression resembled that one of a child who was dying to know about her Christmas present.

"It was alright. We talked, not much. Just inconsequential things." The tone sounded bored and Misao frowned. She had been expecting something more exciting than the answer Kaoru had just provided.

"You mean?" Misao asked, slouching back on the couch.

"Just simple things. I told him I'm not prepared to talk anything about our former relationship just yet. So he just asked about work, how I was, how Australia was."

Misao stayed silent for a while before sighing loudly and shrugging her shoulders.

"_Slowly._ _Healing will take time, but at least now she's willing to see him."_

She thought for herself as she watched Kaoru standing up and going to her room to change.

oo------------------------------------ooo------------------------------------oo

_The park was not very full and the weather was lovely. Definitely, it had been a good idea to meet today._

_Kenshin_ _sat anxiously on a bench as he waited for Kaoru to arrive. It didn't take long before she was before him and sat on the same bench. _

"_How was your day?" Kenshin was the first to break the silence between them._

_Kaoru eyed him with the corner of her eyes before answering him in a flat voice._

"_Good."_

"_Good." He repeated the same word not knowing what else to say. _

_In his mind, this moment was supposed to be handled smoothly by him. He would tell her that he was extremely sorry, that he loved her still, and if she could take him back, give him a chance he had been waiting for since she had left. However, things weren't that simple._

_Kaoru wasn't that simple. _

"_Listen, Kenshin, if you came this afternoon with the intentions of making amends for your past mistakes, I'm not going to lie, I can't listen to any of that just yet. I'm not ready."_

_This time, she was looking him straight in the eyes. Her blue depths sparkled in the light and he felt his heart aching to have her again in his arms. _

_He opened and closed his mouth before lowering his head. When he raised his eyes again, he smiled sadly and apprehensively, took one of her hands. _

_Seeing no sign of refusal of his touch, he continued holding her hand as he started a new set of questions, questions he was used to store for new acquaintances, to people he wanted to know but were nonetheless, mere strangers to him. He was not supposed to make this kind of enquiries to someone he had become to know and love so much for so long. _

_But he had no choice. It was this or nothing else. _

"_Tell me, for how long do you know Megumi?" _

_Kaoru shifted on her seat and moved the hand he was holding to rest on her lap. _

"_Since my sophomore year in college. So you work with Sano?" _

_And the afternoon passed as they continued to ask and answer questions that didn't matter at all. It might have seemed a waste of time; why to settle with such irrelevant topics when something else could be mentioned or voiced. _

_But they needed it._

_He needed it because he wanted to show her that he was okay with the pace she had established for his advances. He wanted to let her know that for her, he could wait and be patience. He had all the time of the world. To show her his love, how much he cared for her, how much he had missed her and needed her with him again. _

_She needed it because she wanted to get reacquainted with the man she had once loved so blindly and truthfully. She needed to know if he was still there, if her heart could still accept him. But most importantly, she needed to start anew, as mere strangers. She needed to test him as much unfair it may sound. She needed to make sure that if he had another chance, he could not break her again. _

oo----------------------------------ooo---------------------------------oo

Two months passed quickly and, although Kaoru hadn't allowed him to be more than simple friends, Kenshin's heart still had hopes.

Little by little, his presence was not that of the man who had shattered her but instead, he was becoming someone she could talk to again about some of her days and friends.

Occasionally, they'd meet at the park and walk in silence, sometimes joined by Megumi and Sano, who were going to get married in less than seven weeks, sometimes with Misao – who would entertain and annoy to some extent with her special being –, and sometimes just the two of them. During those particular moments, when he felt that she was in a good mood, in days when he felt that she was opening her heart more to him, he would hold her hand or show her a tender gesture that would give him a smile or a grin.

He was content like that, but he also knew that he had to act faster for he could only resist for that long. His male nature was urging him to kiss her roughly on her lips every single time he looked at her. His arms were aching to embrace her like lovers did, like he used to do.

Kaoru had reluctantly offered him her friendship for a second time, and without hesitation, he had accepted it. But he didn't want just her friendship. He wanted more. He needed more.

And now it was the time to take a step further and risk whatever he had.

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea. He had a lot at stake. But he was willing to try. Just for her.

Just for Kaoru, Kenshin was willing to lose for a second time.

oo-----------------------------------ooo------------------------------------oo

Kaoru was eyeing at her friends with an incredulous look while they were only grinning at her cheekily.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. Come on, Kaoru. Isn't it a fantastic idea?" Misao declared all too excited to notice that some people sitting around them were expecting for her to lower the tone of her voice.

Megumi, Misao, and Kaoru were currently having lunch at a restaurant after agreeing during the previous day to get together for something nice in reward of their exhausting week.

Kaoru had introduced her two friends not long after Sano's birthday party. After all, both Megumi and Misao were very important people in her life, so she couldn't just not to introduce them. Her tirade had worked out nicely since her two female companions were more than comfortable around each other. Of course, they had their differences but nothing they couldn't solved after a good cup of coffee and tea. Nonetheless, they were just wonderful persons and Kaoru couldn't be more glad and grateful of having such great friends.

"But, who's covering the expenses… whose idea is it and… I'm just too surprised." Kaoru replied truthfully, shock written all over her face.

Megumi grinned cockily at her and wiped her lips with her napkin after taking a sip of red wine. "Well, it occurred to me that you would like to have an unimaginable birthday party, so I mentioned it to Misao and then 'bam,' the idea came out."

"Well, actually, I was with Aoshi at the time and he was mentioning something about those hotels-resorts in Kyoto and how nice they were. Since all of us work so hard and coincidentally we're having the almost exact days for vacation, I figured it would be awesome to celebrate your birthday in one of them." Misao added as she seemed to bounce on her seat. Kaoru winced slightly. She just hoped she wasn't going to fall on the ground.

"So you'll be leaving next Wednesday in the afternoon flight." Misao continued chirping happily.

Kaoru looked at both women as if they had suddenly developed a third head each and sighed in disbelief.

"Now, you're only leaving earlier because you're the one who's starting vacation three days before any of us"

"Two in my case." Megumi interrupted Misao and the latter could only roll her eyes.

"Okay, two for Megumi."

Kaoru fidgeted on her seat as she was inwardly arguing with herself.

"_It indeed sounds nice, but… I don't know… Fly hundred of miles just to spend my birthday in some crazy and fancy hotel? Well, as Megumi had said though, we work hard and we'll be in vacation time, so why not go away and have a great time for once?"_

"It won't cost too much, right?" Kaoru asked and her two friends grinned at each other.

"Nope. It happens that since Sano is from Kyoto, he got some contacts and we got an amazing deal. Besides, you're the one who's not paying since this is your birthday gift, silly." Megumi replied as her brown eyes shone in the dim lighted restaurant. Either she was happy because Kaoru was accepting their offer, or she and Misao had more surprises for her.

"Now, that I don't believe."

"Come on, Kao. Just forget about everything and relax. It's a promise. You'll have the time of your life!" Misao supplemented as she signalled one waitress for the check.

"So it's just you two and I, right?" Kaoru spoke suspiciously. She had the nagging sensation that there were more people added to the pot.

"And Aoshi and my Sano, of course."

After a silent moment, Kaoru slumped her shoulders and shook her head in defeat. She didn't believe she was agreeing to this random – and nice – surprise.

"Ok, but nothing weird, please, while we're there. I don't want someone to call me in the morning to remind me that I suddenly have a bungee jumping class or anything of that sort."

Megumi looked triumphantly at Misao and she nodded her head repeatedly.

"You won't regret it, Kao." Both women said at the same time and Kaoru thought that it was really scary. She just hoped it wasn't a kind of omen.

oo-----------------------------------ooo-------------------------------------oo

Her clothes were everywhere and she was supposed to leave in four hours. She walked to the bathroom to retrieve her toiletry. She opened the cabinet and frowned.

"_Where is the case for my glasses?"_

She thought as she went back to the bedroom. She sighed. It didn't matter anymore. She only needed her glasses to work and this time she was going away to enjoy herself.

She continued packing when the sound of her cellphone made stop.

"Hello?"

"What in the world, Kaoru? You're supposed to be meeting Sano so he can take you to the airport!" The female voice coming from the other line chided her.

Kaoru sighed and sat on her bed.

"I know, I know, Misao. But I haven't finished packing yet. Actually, I just started…" Suddenly, Kaoru had to move the phone away from her ears.

"What! Just now! You're insane! I know you're used to travel a lot but that doesn't mean that you can pack just before you're leaving, even if the trip is short!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and put the phone close to her again.

"I know. I'm sorry… I need to pack now and you're depriving me of that… privilege. So, I'll talk to you once I get to Sano's, ok?"

"Ok. Go and hurry up!"

Kaoru sighed again and nodded as if Misao was standing in front of her and not on the phone. After a quick good-bye, Kaoru stood up from the bed and glared at the small suitcase on the floor.

"Let's see… I'll need a swimsuit…"

oo-----------------------------------ooo-----------------------------------oo

He smiled as he saw her standing at the reception desk. She looked beautiful as the light emphasized her dark hair. Her blue eyes were sparkling like the ocean in a sunny day, and her skin looked soft and creamy, just like a porcelain doll.

He wished at that moment that he could walk to her and kiss her, take her hand and be the two lovers they were supposed to be, the couple that was visiting for vacation… He sighed. He just hoped everything would work out. He had spent a lot of time planning everything very carefully and thoroughly. Nothing should go wrong, nothing could go wrong, except… If she still refused him after this, then, then he didn't know if he could go on.

She was his life, no matter what had happened.

Some people told him he was pathetic, brooding over a girlfriend for so many years. Looking for her, waiting for her, hoping for her to come back to him.

Perhaps, perhaps he was pathetic. But love is strange and one can be pathetic when one is in love, especially if the person you love is more than your best friend. She is your soul, what compliments and fills your life. She is simply everything.

And he was more than willing to fight for her.

She smiled at the receptionist as she handed her the keys of her room. He watched her walk to the elevator with something akin to desire and anxiousness in his eyes. He took a deep breath.

Just a few more minutes and he was going to know if he could love her again.

oo-------------------------------------------------ooo---------------------------------------------------------oo

(sigh) Truth to be told, I don't like this chapter. I checked it and re-checked – and although I did make some changes – it still doesn't satisfy me at all. I feel as if something is missing. Oh well… I hope the next chappie makes me happier.


	6. My Gift

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. I'm just using its characters for the sake of this story.**

**Chapter 4: My Gift**

Kaoru sighed as she slid her key in the door. She still couldn't believe that she had accepted her friends' plan of spending her birthday in another city, far away from her home, in a luxurious hotel, in one of the best suites, everything completely paid… Okay, so it wasn't that bad, but still… She could smell something fishy.

A small green light in the doorknob flashed and then it clicked open. Looking for the lights' switch at her right, she set her luggage on the floor. When her fingers finally found the switch, before she could do anything, the curtains of the room were suddenly opened, letting the sunlight light the cream-colored living room in front of her.

With a frown on her face, she scanned the room to see if there was someone else in there. However, it seemed that the place was empty. Shutting the door behind her, she looked at the balcony with a doubtful expression. The glass doors were opened, letting a soft breeze dance inside the room. On the coffee table, in the middle of the living room, there was a bouquet of yellow roses and a bottle of champagne, and just then, she noticed that the floor was also covered with red and pink petals. She walked to the table and noticed that there was a note next to the flowers. Kaoru picked it up and rolled her eyes once she read what was written on it.

_Dear Kaoru,_

_Happy Twenty-third Birthday, Tanuki-chan. Hope you like the surprise. The roses are courtesy of Aoshi and Sano, although they said that they wanted to give you jasmines but the company didn't have any. Your flowery carpet is courtesy of the hotel, and of course, the champagne is from Megumi and I._ _Sorry for not being able to be there with you today but tomorrow we'll make it up to you._

_Go out and enjoy Kyoto_ _and the facilities of the hotel. The spa is amazing. Oh yeah, everything is covered… even the food, so just eat as much chocolate as you want. _

_Hugs,_

_Misao_

_PS: But don't eat too much since you still have that marathon to run once you come back. _

Kaoru giggled and put the note down on the table. She went to the small kitchen that was at the left side of the living room and looked for a glass in the cabinets. However, she only found cups, so taking one back to the living room she opened the champagne and poured some until the cup was filled half way.

Sipping the bubbly liquid, she walked to the bedroom and what she found in there made her smile brightly. It seemed that her friends had everything prepared beforehand. Those sneaky fools.

--------------------------oooooooo-------------------------------

He looked at himself on the mirror and took a deep breath. He brushed the bangs out from his eyes and looked at his watch. She should be in her room by now, and if he wasn't wrong, she was probably opening what he had prepared for her.

He would give her a few more minutes, a few more minutes and then he would know if he would be able to hold her like he used to.

---------------------------oooooooo---------------------------------

Kaoru sat on the end of the bed and set her cup on the carpeted floor. She glanced at the many boxes on her bed and before she knew it, she was opening a box that had a note saying "Open me first."

Patiently, she removed the red lace that was around a white box and when she was done, she started moved the box's lid. First, she found a lot of silk paper – which she removed sheet by sheet – and then, she found an envelope. She pulled a card out and read its contents.

_Your friendship illuminates my life like the stars the black night. As long as I have you in my life, someone to count on, I'll be alright. Thank you for that piece of your heart._

Kaoru re-read the note and something inside of her started to tremble in anticipation. With shaking hands she removed the last layers of silk paper, and with teary eyes, her fingers caressed the delicate object before her.

It was a single rose made of velvet red and golden silk. The petals were perfectly formed, the material was soft under the skin of her hand, and the golden leaves were shining under the soft light of the afternoon.

As she held the rose, she noticed a second envelope. She put the rose to the side and started to open the note. Her eyes widened in surprise.

_But I want more. A piece is just a fragment that covers one hole of my broken soul. _

_Open the red box with the yellow lace. _

Obediently, Kaoru looked for said box and began to unwrap it. There was a lavender envelope and as she opened it, she held the soft sobs coming from her throat. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She shouldn't. She knew what was coming, and she wasn't ready yet. Not yet.

But her heart was thumping loudly in her chest, her hands were trembling in both excitement and fear, and even if she didn't want to admit it, she knew that this was what she had been waiting for.

Taking a deep breath, she read the third note.

_You offered me your heart and I didn't know how to keep it safe – even though I promised you I would. You took it away from me and since then I've been lost. Time passed and although I sought and searched, although I tried and begged, all I have now is just a fraction of what I used to have. I'm greedy when it comes to you. But this greed is because I need you so much, because I have had and I have lost. _

_I'm incomplete. I want to be complete again. _

Kaoru put the note to the side and peered what was inside. When she saw it, her sobs increased and she had to wait a few moments to compose herself.

A silver chain with a square locket lay on white papers. On the locket, tiny cursive letters were carefully carved on one side.

"Always yours"

It was the locket she had given him in his birthday during the first year they had been together. She tried to look for another envelope inside but there was none. Then, instinctively, she glanced at a box that was wrapped in blue, and knew that she had to open it next.

However, as she finished unwrapping it, she found that there was a smaller box inside. She opened it as well but instead of finding a note or another object, there was another box, even smaller than the first two. She repeated the process two more times until she found a familiar scarlet box.

Too afraid to open it, Kaoru closed her eyes and caressed it hesitantly. She waited for a long moment before she had the courage to reveal what was inside. However, to her surprise, there wasn't anything but a small piece of paper with a handwriting she could recognize anywhere.

_I promised you the moon, I promised you the earth, the universe. I promised to care for you, to be by your side, to make your smile. Those promises were broken but there's a promise I never made because I didn't realize how much you meant, how much you mean to me. You gave me all I wanted and yet, I never gave you what you needed._

There was only one more box to open; however, Kaoru couldn't do it. So this was it. This is why she was here. Everyone had planned it with him. How haven't she noticed it? But how would have she? She thought that her friends respected her decision of giving her time. Even Megumi and Sano, whom had not known about the whole affair until the day Misao had opened her mouth… Even they had helped him. Why.

Feeling slightly betrayed by her own friends, Kaoru stood up and walked toward the balcony of the bedroom, her face slightly wet by her tears. While her right hand held the cup with the champagne, her left had held the locket she had found earlier. As she leaned against the cold railing with her elbows, her back facing the rest of the world, she eyed the locket with saddened eyes.

"Always yours." She said softly, too focused on those two words to notice that someone had entered the room and was watching her longingly.

Kaoru closed her eyes and raised her head to the sky. "Always yours.' She repeated in an almost inaudible voice.

"Always mine."

Startled, Kaoru opened her eyes and reluctantly looked at the man standing next to the balcony's doors.

"Always mine, my Kaoru." He repeated with a soft smile.

---------------------------oooooooo------------------------------

_They were sitting at their favorite spot at the park. It was a secluded area in front of the lake. Kenshin was leaning against a tall tree and Kaoru was resting at his side, her head turned toward him. _

_Kaoru observed him anxiously as he opened his birthday gift. She hoped she hadn't made a mistake. She had spent weeks trying to figure out what to give him until the idea came two days ago. At that time it seemed like a brilliant choice, however, now, sitting next to him, she felt that perhaps she should have picked up something different._

_Kenshin_ _opened the box and was surprised by what he found. He raised his eyes to look at his girlfriend and noticed that she was very nervous. Poor Kao. Maybe he could tease her a bit._

_She saw him frown and her heart fluttered. She chewed on her lower lip and started playing with her fingers – something she always did when she was nervous. _

"_How d-do you like it?" Kaoru berated herself for stuttering. _

"_Mmm," Kenshin replied with a neutral face._

_He smiled inwardly as he saw his Kao frown. Just a few more seconds. _

"_Is that… is that good or bad?" She asked almost with a pleading tone. She needed to know if he liked it or not, if she had rushed things, if he was mad at her, if…_

_Suddenly, Kaoru found herself in his arms as his mouth started to worship hers. His tongue played with hers as he seldom nipped at her lower lip. He withdrew for a moment just to let her breathe and when he thought she had had enough air, he resumed his assault. When they finally separated, his forehead was pressed against hers._

"_So always mine?"_ _He asked her as he cupped her face with one hand. _

_Kaoru smiled. "Only if you…" But she never finished as Kenshin kissed her again. _

"_I love you." He said between kisses. "My Kaoru." He licked her lower lip. "Always mine."_

--------------------------------oooooooooooo---------------------------

"I think a glass would be much better." Kenshin spoke referring to the cup of champagne Kaoru was holding. He took long steps, and before she could even get away, he was already standing a few inches in front of her.

"You haven't opened the last box." He told her as he took the hand that was holding the locket.

Before she knew it, Kaoru was back in the bedroom and the last box was already resting on her lap.

Kneeling in front of her, Kenshin took her hands in his and looked at her sparkling blue eyes.

"Please, _koi_, open it." He squeezed her hands and she nodded hesitantly.

Kaoru swallowed before she began to unwrap the box. As she removed the paper, she felt his eyes on her. She felt him move a lock of hair behind her ear and caress her jaw as his hand moved to rest on the side of her neck.

A white envelope rested on top of blue sheets of paper. Kaoru took it and started opening it when Kenshin held her chin and made her look at his eyes.

Kaoru's eyelids fluttered close as Kenshin's lips descended on her forehead. "Happy Birthday." He spoke as his lips brushed against her skin.

She took the note out of the envelope and licked her dry lips. She took a deep breath and noticed that teardrops were forming in her eyes.

_I love you_

_I love you too much to let you go. I love you too much to give up. I love you too much to forget you. I promise to love you, not like I used to but I promise to love you like you deserve to be loved._

_Today is a special day for you and there are so many things I want to give to you, however, I'll start with these presents: I give you my hand so you'll have someone to help you when you need it; I give you my smiles so you can use them when the world seems to be surrounded by sadness. I give you my laughs so you can listen to them when you want to cry. I am and I will always be there for you. _

_I give you my happiness because you control it. I give you my soul because you are my other half; you compliment me. I don't need to give you my heart because you already have it, and I don't want it back. It is staying with you, even if you don't want it. I give you my life because you are my life. You're everything I want, everything I need. _

_I need you because I love you, and I love you because when I'm with you, you make me want to be a better man. Just for you. _

_Happy birthday, my love._

_Kenshin_

Kaoru finished reading and began to cry. A hand covered her mouth to stop the loud sobs but Kenshin took it and shook his head. His own eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"There's something else inside." He motioned her to finish unrevealing the box's contents.

With trembling hands, Kaoru removed the blue papers and when there were no more, what lay before her sight made her cover her face with her hands. Her old engagement ring was glowering in the afternoon light. The sapphire and diamonds encrusted in the silver band were sparkling vividly before her eyes.

Kaoru cried as Kenshin held her, one hand around her back and the other one caressing her hair.

"I was stupid. I was an idiot. I should have told you everything but I was so afraid. I didn't want you to leave me." He kissed her head. "She tricked me and before I knew it, I was caught in her web. I tried to escape so many times. My Kaoru, I was so scared, so terrified. I couldn't lose you. But I did, at the end, I lost you because I was a fool, a coward."

Kenshin removed Kaoru's hands away from her face and instead, he replaced them with his own hands. He caressed her cheeks as he looked at her eyes and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I've waited for you to come back for so long. Day and night I've been needing you so badly that it hurt." He closed his eyes. "Please, let me try again. Let me show you how much I love you. Let me show you that you can trust me again. I need you."

His voice was desperate but when Kaoru lowered her eyes, his heart began to ache.

"_Oh lord, please, I need her. I love her too much."_

Kenshin prayed as he tried to keep calm. He didn't know what he would do if she rejected him.

"Please, Kaoru." He begged as tears fell from his violet eyes.

Kaoru looked at him again and breathed in before she started speaking.

"You're a fool." Her voice was small but it resounded like loud drums in his ears. Every part of his body became numb as the words sunk in his mind, and just when he was about to pull away from her, he felt one of her hands wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"But I love you this way." She smiled at him and pressed her lips against his.

-----------------------------ooooooooooooo------------------------------

So there, although not revised, sorry. Last chapter before the epilogue. Anyway, too many tears and overly cheesy stuff in this chapter, but oh well, sometimes love and tears go hand in hand.

See you again.

Thanks for reading,

Vic


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. I'm just using its characters for the sake of this story.**

**Epilogue: One more day, one more year, another forever**

"Miki!" A middle-aged man with red hair called at a young girl who was buying jasmines.

Innocent blue eyes turned to look at the man and she smiled before replying.

"I'll be there in a moment, dad!"

The red-haired man eyed her before sighing and nodding his head.

As the girl finished paying for the flowers, she went to her father's side and continued to walk with him in the street.

"Is that your only present, Miki?" The man asked the child.

Miki raised her eyes to her father and she giggled. "Of course not, dad. However, jasmines are part of it."

Her father chuckled and both of them disappeared among crowds of people and incessant noise.

------------------------oooooooooooooo------------------------

"Happy birthday, Kaoru!" Cheerful voices said as surprised azure eyes stared at the decorated room.

"I love you." A soft tenor whispered in her ears as long arms enfolded her in a warm embrace. "I hope you like it."

Kaoru turned her head to the side and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Thank you, Kenshin-anata."

Kenshin looked at his wife with all his love and grinned at her, his embrace tightening around her.

"Grandma! Grandma!" A girl with shining blue eyes and a wide smiled ran toward the couple. "Happy Birthday!" Extending her arms, she gave her grandma a bouquet of jasmines and a medium-sized box wrapped with metallic light blue paper.

"Thank you, my sweet Miki." Kaoru took her present and sat on the couch to open it.

As she finished her task, Kaoru hugged her youngest granddaughter and kissed her at the top of her head. "I love it, sweetheart. Thank you so much."

Little Miki smiled widely and jumped in excitement. "Yes! I knew my present was the best one!" She said as she looked at her older brother and two cousins and stuck her tongue out.

A young boy of around ten, with red hair and green eyes, stared at her and huffed. "Show off." He muttered under his breath. At his side, two identical girls with brown hair and light blue eyes giggled in amusement.

"Now Miki, this is not how you should behave." Kenji said to his daughter as he picked her up and handed her to his wife. He then turned his head toward his sister and brother-in-law and smiled apologetically at them.

Kaoru and Kenshin, who were sitting on the couch, laughed at them as they continued opening Kaoru's gifts.

"Kao-chan, since you complain so much about the wind, Sano decided that this scarf should do. Of course, I had to change colors in the store since my husband in here is color blind." An older Megumi said as she rolled her eyes when her husband uttered something about picky people.

"Thank you. It's lovely." Kaoru said as she giggled at Sano's expression. Although years had passed and Megumi and Sano had been married for more than forty years, their usual bickering was something that wasn't going to disappear any time soon.

"My turn, my turn!" Aqua eyes said excitedly as she carried a little boy with green eyes and a few strands of black hair.

"Misao, hand Toshi-chan to his mom. You've been carrying him the whole afternoon." A slightly less tall Aoshi said as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Misao looked at her husband and shook her head.

"Nope. I haven't seen my grandson for two days so there."

Aoshi sighed and Toshi's mom only laughed at her parents' behavior. Life in the Shinomori household was always amusing – especially when it came to her green-eyed mom.

Peering at a bag filed with papers, Kaoru found a pair of golden earrings.

"No matter how old you are, a woman has the right to look good – and that includes wearing lovely jewelry." Misao said as she sat next to Kaoru.

The blue-eyed woman smiled at her best friend and hugged her. Meanwhile, Kenshin muttered something in his breath.

"Right, so other men are leering at her."

"What was that?" Kaoru said as she eyed at her husband.

"Nothing," Kenshin said innocently as he cleared his throat.

Kaoru shook her head and turned to her best friend. "Thanks, Misao. It's really pretty."

Then, she turned at her husband and raised an eyebrow. "And you, my dear husband, shouldn't get jealous for nothing. First, I'm old so no man is leering at me. Second, we've been married for more than thirty something years…"

"Thirty eight." Kenshin corrected her.

"Right, more than thirty eight years and you're still as possessive and jealous as the first time I met you. And third, Misao is right. I do have the right to try to look nice although I'm all wrinkled and what not."

Kenshin sighed and looked up at his son who patted him on the shoulder.

"I know, dad. Women. My Sakura is like that as well and… Ouch!" Kenji said as his wife hit the back of his head.

"Kenji Himura, if I hear you say something like that again you'll sleep on the couch."

"Let him be, Sakura. Sometimes he says foolish things. Trust me. I've been his sister for twenty-seven years." A woman with black hair and violet eyes said as carried a little boy with brown hair in her arms.

"Who wants cake!" A high-pitched female voice called from the table in the dinning room and every one started to move.

"Misao, I think your granddaughter has inherited the power of your voice." Sano said as he held his wife's hand and started to the dinning room.

"Takes talent, eh?" She replied smiling.

Standing from the couch, Kaoru straightened her skirt and took her husband's awaiting hand. As they walked to where everyone was, a picture framed in light blue and lavender sat on the coffee table. It was the image of a young woman with blazing blue eyes smiling at the camera. She standing in the beach and was wearing a light sweater. Behind her, a man with red hair and amethyst eyes had his arms around her small waist and his lips were gracing one of her cheeks. At the bottom of the picture, it read:

"My twenty-third birthday"

At the right corner of the picture, something was scribbled by hand:

"To my future wife,

Thank you for making me the happiest man alive.

Now and forever, I love you,

Kenshin"

--------------------------oooooooooooooo-------------------------

_You're the sunrise of my mornings; you're the fire that warms my heart during cold seasons when feelings are frozen like thick ice. Your love is my strength, your presence is home. In the cycle of life, you always come but never go. You share my journey, I share yours. At the end, it's just the same one. With its ups and downs, it is how it should be. You're there and I'm there. _

_As time goes by, as seconds run, as minutes tick, and hours pass. As days start and end, as years come one after another, the guardian of my heart has never changed. People talk of forever, and some think there is not such thing. How wrong they are. If they love like I do, if they love like you do, forever is every moment I gaze at your eyes and remember why we're one. Forever is every time I take you in my arms and know that you were, you are, and you will always be the owner of my happiness, my life._

---------------------------oooooooooooooo------------------------

The End

Completed December, 2005 by Vic'Chonn.

--------------------------ooooooooooooo-----------------------------

Phew, done. The last part was the hardest part to write and I hope is decent enough (too much cheesiness, I feel). Hope you liked the whole story nonetheless. Thanks for reading and hope you continue reading my other stories (shameless plug).

Take care,

Vic


End file.
